Dragoon Spirit
See Dragoon for more information on the origin and history of Dragoons :See Divine Dragoon Spirit for more information about the Divine Dragoon Spirit A dragoon spirit is the essence of a Dragon's soul taken form in a crystallized colored stone. It allows a being of its choice to become a Dragoon. Currently there are only 8 Dragoon Spirits in existence - specifically, 7 original spirits and 1 new spirit. When the Dragoon Spirit recognizes a prospective host, the stone glows brightly and the stone levitates toward its new owner. Dragoon Spirits * The Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit wielded by Zieg and Dart* * The Jade Dragoon Spirit wielded by Syuveil, Greham, Lavitz, and Albert * The White-Silver Dragoon Spirit wielded by Shirley, Shana and Miranda * The Dark Dragoon Spirit wielded by Rose * The Violet Dragoon Spirit wielded by Kanzas, Emperor Doel, Haschel * The Blue-Sea Dragoon Spirit wielded by Damia, Lenus, and Meru * The Golden Dragoon Spirit wielded by Belzac and Kongol * The Divine Dragoon Spirit wielded by Dart* * Lloyd could have been, in an early stage of the game's development, intended to be a recipient of the Divine Dragon Spirit's essence as well as its jewel. Transformation According to Rose A dragoon spirit can only acctivate when the warrior feels the "Rage of Battle" or more simply put a strong emotion. The method and sequence of transformation varies from person to person, as well as apperance as greatly show by the differnces of Shana's and Miranda's forms and transformations. Dragoons can't be activated all the time. Instead, they need a stimulant known as SP (Spirit Points). SP can be filled by doing additions or with some accessories SP can be recovered a bit by receiving enemy attacks. Upon obtaining the Dragoon Spirit, the Dragoons must fill the SP bar first. When it's full a new command will appear in the right end of the command bar, called as dragoon with the dragoon spirit icon. with new levels dragoon can stay longer but the SP needed to fill dragoon spirit to the maximum will also increase. Each level of the bar require 100 SP to enable a dragoon transformation. Battle When transformed, there's only two options open to the dragoons, they lose items, guard, and escape. The options open for use are, D-Attack "Dragoon attack" and Magic. D-Attack displays a rotary dial, and successfully activating an attack all four times the indicator moves around the dial unleashes a combination of four attacks plus a bonus attack on the opponent. Each dragoon has an exclusive list of Dragoon Magic appropriate to their element. Successively powerful and costly spells are added each Dragoon Level for a total of four, with the exceptions being Kongol whose maximum is three, and Dart's Divine Dragoon form, whose maximum is two. D-Attack (Dragoon Attack) In Dragoon form, the character's who transformed into it has their attack mode changed and enhanced, known as D-Attack. It's different from addition, but timing system precision remains. The timing signal turned from the box system to a "Dragoon Spirit Time-Dial", when the light reaches the mark at the top, that is the moment to press the X button. The standard attack is pressing it each of the four (or three, in Kongol's case) times it goes around. However, if the player press the X button a fifth time, with absolutely precise timing, right as the light stops at the top, the player will do a "Perfect" attack, which involves a powerful explosion of elemental magic. This attack combines Physical and Magical Attacks strength. Due to the Magical Attack attribute also calculated, D-Attack will cause more damage to the enemy with opposing element. Magic Magic is a special command that appeared and usable only by Dragoons. Every dragoon has their own magic skills and also represents their elements. Magic is calculated by magic attack attribute, which makes the damage caused by magic attack cause less damage to enemies with same elements and cause more damage to opposing elements. Magic uses MP (Magic Power), every dragoons has the same number of MP with the minimum 20 at dragoon level 1 and maximum 100 at dragoon level 5. Not all magic is used to attack, some of them are used for healing and supporting. Advantages & Disadvantages As Dragoon Spirits amplifies the user's powers, it grants tremendous advantages for battle, but also some disadvantages. Dragoons will gain special elemental powers corresponding to the user and the spirit, also with a great attributes boost to the user. The new attack command D-Attack or Dragoon Attack uses a spirit dial for the timing if done perfectly it will give a powerful finishing attack. Also the magic command allow the dragoon to unleash their element energy power. As Dragons are immune to human ailments, Dragoons who possess their soul and power also immune to the ailments and if they were affected by one turning into Dragoon will eliminate the ailment. The weaknesses of dragoons are they are unable to run away, guard, use items, and unable to return to human form until their spirit power gauge empties. In the second battle with Lloyd, he utilizes the Dragon Buster, an ancient weapon capable of killing a dragoon in a single strike. Some other special characters also have a skill that caused instant KO to Dragoons instead of normal form. Spirit points and Dragoon Levels The dragoon spirits are used to become a dragoon. When the blue bar indicating SP (Spirit Points) is full, at 100 SP, the Dragoon icon will appear. This will allow the character to go into Dragoon form. From here, they can access their dragoon additions and magic. Spirit points are obtained by attacking an enemy with an addition, from certain equipment, and from potions. The amount of Spirit Points (SP) the alley get from an attack differs for each addition. The state Dispirit makes the character unable to gain Spirit points until the player use a mind purifier, or go to a clinic. Special When all characters in the team are at maximum SP and in normal form, any character can initiate a Special Dragoon transformation. The playfield begins to glows the color of the Dragoon Spirit initiating transformation, attacks of that Spirit's element are given a bonus, and attacks of the opposing element are weakened. The initiating character gets the highest number of physical attacks automatically, without having to use the Dragoon attack dial. Dragoon levels When the character first gets their spirit, they are at level one. In level one they have one spell and their Dragoon addition. As each character gains SP points their Dragoon Spirit will gain levels."on what level Albert gets his Dragoon Spirit Lvl 5?". GameSpot. Mars 24, 2010. Retrieved April 23, 2010. Each level, their dragoon additions will get stronger, and they will learn new spells and their Dragoon magic bonus will increase, making the ones already learned stronger also. A character with Dragoon Level two or more will gain more than 100 SP. This additional SP is displayed as a turquoise colored bar over the first blue one, then a yellow over the turquoise, orange over the yellow, and finally the fifth red bar. Each of these bars are sufficient to remain in Dragoon form for one turn, and each is used up at the end of the turn; the only way to return to human form is to end the battle or run out of full SP bars. Only a full bar of SP is sufficient for the transformation; if a character has one full bar and a partially filled bar and transforms, the partial SP is lost. Gaining regular XP in or out of Dragoon form does not level up Dragoon Spirits. Dragoons can only be leveled up by accumulating certain amount of SP. Opinions are divided on whether sources of SP such as Spirit Ring and Spirit Potions will add to Dragoon Levels. The amount possible from a Spirit Ring does of course help, but is small in comparison to the 100 SP or more Additions most characters have access to, but a character with enough money or good enough at the Lohan carnival minigames could conceivably level up Dragoons with the potentially infinite supply of Potions available from exchanging tickets there. Dragoon Elements and Colors The system is designed to be simple and intuitive, but just in case: Trivia :For the discussion go to the forum page. *The Jade Dragoon Spirit has the most chosen wielders than the other dragoon spirits. *The Dark Dragoon Spirit is the only spirit whose wielder remains unchanged until the end. *Lloyd's wingly armor has been confused for the Divine Dragoon armor but this is impossible as he said that the stone doesn't "shine" for him. *The Red-Eyed Dragoon spirit wielders may be the destined leader of the Dragoons because The Legend of Dragoon shares similarities with the sentai genre of anime in Japan. Similarities includes: 1. The Dragoons clothes color corresponds to their elements and Dragoon form, 2. Dragoon Spirit works as a transformer and Dragoons are the "Super Sentai Form", 3. Dragons are the super battle weapon similar to Super Sentai's Zords *It is not really understood if Dart was chosen by the Red-Eyed Dragoon or if he was simply allowed to use it. There are many theories and speculations on this subject. *Strangely, despite Dragons actually hate Winglies who wish to eliminate them, Lenus and Meru are chosen by the Blue-Sea Dragoon, which may conclude that the spirit didn't discriminate any race who has the potential to be a Dragoon. Citations Category:Dragoons Category:Plot elements Category:Equipment Category:Game mechanics